Vanael von Schweetz
by Loyal-LeoBlade
Summary: After escaping deletion with the help of a mysterious voice, Vanael von Schweetz, twin of Vanellope von Schweetz, has to train to take back Sugar Rush from King Candy. Read as he fights Cybugs, and learns from legendary game characters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, I only own Vanael (pronounced van-el) (1) my OC.

Chapter One: A Pair of Glitches

By Loyal-LeoBlade

"Rat Face" Normal speaking

"_Rat Face" _Thoughts

Vanael's Point of View

"Vanael! Stop daydreaming and help me with my kart!" My sister, Vanellope shouted from her place in the center of the junkyard. I grabbed the old parts I found and climbed down my junk pile. My name is Vanael von Schweetz, twin brother of Vanellope von Schweetz as you can tell, and I'm a glitch. Like my sister, I have hazel eye, purple near black hair, a red button nose and blushed cheeks. I also have candy stuck in my hair, a mint-themed hoodie and shorts, and black boots. Unlike Vanellope, I have spiky hair and freckles on my cheeks.

Vanellope and I are called glitches mainly because we glitch, a lot; our pixels distort and we shift from place to place. Because of this, we are outcast among the population of Sugar Rush, no one wants anything to do with us. Racers steal our candy and destroy any karts we manage to make. Citizens and storeowners will not give us any food, any furniture or even a house.

Our only hope is if we finally get to race, but our problems include our lack of gold coins and the fact that our karts are currently busted. "I'm waiting!" Vanellope shouted when she noticed I started daydreaming again. I glitched to where Vanellope was, handing her the cake and peppermint part I found.

"He-re you go," I said. "I cou-ldn't find any parts for an engine," I apologized. Without an engine, the best kart we could possibly make would be a pedal kart. Sadly, barely any karts get damaged enough to be sent to the junkyard; it is less likely for an engine to be fixable once it gets to the junkyard.

"I-t's okay bro," Vanellope said sadly, as she made a peppermint into a wheel.

"If on-ly I could find o-ne," I said, inwardly blaming myself, glitching in failure.

"St-op blaming yourself, Spiky," Vanellope said poking my head.

"How did-" I started to ask.

"I know?" she grinned at my flustered face. "I'm your twin remember. I know you."

"But with an engine we might actually get put on the roster," I said longingly. "Our lives would be so much better." I started imaging no longer being outcast, no longer being banded from racing and no longer having our candy stolen every week. I snapped out of it as racers drove into the junkyard. They quickly surrounded Vanellope and me. Vanellope and I looked fearfully as the racers got out of their karts, grinning evilly.

"Well if it isn't the glitch twins, building another loser kart I see," Taffyta Muttonfudge sneered at us. I was about to tell Vanellope to run when she stupidly started showing off the unfinished kart.

"Come to see the future competition," Vanellope asked, trying not to show her fear.

"Oh please, like King Candy will ever let two glitches race," Taffyta scoffed.

"We aren't glitches," Vanellope and I said in unison, pretending to ignore the fact that we just glitched a few inches towards each other. "We just have pixelexia."

"Ha! The glitches' are in denial," Taffyta laughed in our faces. "You two aren't a part of the game so you can't race."

"Choke on a lollipop," I growled at her. A few racers cracked their knuckles but Taffyta called them off.

"Pretend I'm you," She told us as she sat in the seat of Vanellope's kart. "I'm racing and I actually think I might actually win. But suddenly I start g-g-glitc-ching." The rat face grinned evilly before she broke the wheel off. I went to punch/shove her when two racers grabbed me. The other racers started acting like stereotypical glitches at the same time destroying both the unfinished kart and my finished kart. Vanellope tried to stop them but there were too many of them. When Vanellope glitched in fear, Taffyta started insulting her. I was about to try to escape the racers holding me when Vanellope snapped. She shoved Rat Face into the mud causing all the racers to stop wrecking and gasp. I quickly head butted Halloween to my left and purple afro to my right.

"Come on!" I shouted as I grabbed Vanellope's hand and dragged her into a kart.

"My kart!" Taffyta shouted as we took off. The racers snapped out of shock and chased us in their karts. I tore down the road, trying to escape the racers, while trying to figure out most of the controls (I only know which pedal was the gas). Vanellope and I both glitched, causing us to go off-road.

"Look out!" Vanellope shouted as I hit a tree near the wall of Diet Cola Mountain. We sailed through the air heading for the wall between two "X"ed lollipops. I closed my eyes, ready for the impact. Imagine my surprise when I landed on soft, chocolate powder ground. Vanellope and I looked around the cave, confused, as there was no cave opening.

"My kart! Those glitches are going to pay for this." I heard Taffyta shout from the wall nearest to my sister. "Go look for those glitches." We heard the sound of screeching tires before everything was silent. I got up and touched the wall nearest Vanellope; gasping as the wall started glitching.

"Vanellope, I think we just found a secret area," I grinned, only to meet silence. "Vanellope?" I looked around confused before I saw Vanellope walking down a tunnel.

"Come on!" She said. I quickly followed her. After a few seconds, we discovered a lake of bubbly liquid.

"Diet Cola Hot Springs. Beware of falling Mentos," Vanellope and I murmured as we read the sign. We glitched when we noticed the mint Mentos growing from the ceiling. With the ramp and track, it looked like an unfinished track.

"Awesome," I said in awe, barely noticing Vanellope throwing a chocolate rock at the Mentos. I screamed high pitchy at the resulting eruption (to be fair, ten Mentos fell at once). I rapidly glitched to avoid the soda spray, still screaming. Once I got to safety, Vanellope started laughing loudly.

"Ha! You screamed *gasp* worse than *gasp* Taffyta *gasp* in front of a gummy spider," she gasped out, still laughing.

"You would to if you nearly got burned by soda," I tried to defend myself, while trying to hide my embarrassed, red face.

"Doubt it," she grinned. I was felt embarrassed the rest of the day, even as we explored the mountain.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

End Chapter.


End file.
